


Villain to Hero, Hero to God

by imademon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imademon/pseuds/imademon
Summary: Ray and Mick are convinced that Mallus is, or once was, Leonard Snart after years of his soul or part of his consciousness being isolated in the time stream after the Oculus explosion. They come up with a dangerous plan to channel Mallus into Mick in order for Ray to confront the self proclaimed God and learn the truth.





	Villain to Hero, Hero to God

“How can you be sure that Mallus is, or was, Snart?” Nate asks, as Ray and Mick prepare for the ritual to summon Mallus through Mick. He’s trying to choke down the panic he feels in his throat.

“We can’t. But I’m telling you, I have this sickening feeling. It’s been months since Leonard showed up here. We heard about what happened to Barry when he was left in the time stream too long. All that time all at once? Being alone? And Leonard’s been in there even longer. What if...what if somewhere along the line it broke him? We have to try.” Ray said, setting things up.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Haircut’s right. If my partner is still in there somewhere, we gotta find out.” Mick said, slamming old books onto a table and clearly regretting everything he was about to do already. 

“Okay, so what do you want us to do?” Sara asked, wary but on board.  
“Nothing, whether it’s Snart or not, this is a bad idea, as ours go. Just...keep watch outside the Waverider.” Ray said, trying to steady his breath.

“I’m a trained assassin, Amaya and Zari have supernatural powers, Nate can turn into steel. I think we’d be okay.” Sara said, half offended.

“I know, I know. But after everything that’s happened...I want to keep the possibility of casualties to a minimum. Mick already volunteered to be Mallus’s vessel, and I’m the one who’ll try talking to him. We have to be here. You don’t.” Ray said, with an intensity he rarely has.

“So what? You two are expendable? That’s bullshit! If you’re doing this we all should be.” Sara protested.

“Hey, maybe they’re right.” Jax said, putting his hand on Sara’s shoulder from behind, “I don’t like it either, but we have to be smart about this...not that there really is a smart way to do it. But...I don’t even have powers anymore. And if we stay right outside we’ll hear if something goes really wrong. We’ll be back inside in seconds.” 

“We won’t be abandoning them. We’ll just stay back as reinforcements. We’ll be as close as possible.” Amaya agreed

Sara groaned and rubbed her temples.

“Okay, fine. But we’re busting back in at any sign of real trouble, got it?” She insisted.

“Aye aye, Captain!” Ray said, with too much enthusiasm for anyone’s comfort, “All right, we’re all set to go.” He looked over at Sara, and his face went from happy-go-lucky to sober. “We’ll be okay.” He promised.

“You better be.” Sara replied, and motioned for all but Ray and Mick to gather everything needed for a fight and wait just outside.

Within 10 minutes, the Legends poised for a fight outside the Waverider felt the ship shake and heard a dull roar from inside. It would’ve sounded like Mick after dropping his beer on a bad day if it weren’t for the fact that it also sounded like it came from underneath the earth as the shook under them.

Inside, Ray steadied himself Mick lifted his head to reveal deep red eyes and a smile he hoped never to see again.

“You must be a fool to have summoned me here.” Mallus growled through Mick’s smile.

“We had a theory to test,” Ray said, shrugging and smiling as if it were any other easy night on the Waverider. Only his clear effort to regulate his breath gave him away. “Who or what were you before you were this?” Ray asked.

“You do not ask a god of his origins.” Mallus said slowly, through gritted teeth.

“Plea-- Listen, I’ve known other beings who say they’re gods. But in the end they’re only ever mortal beings who were twisted and hurt so badly that they became something dark and cruel. I have to know what happened to you. I have to know who you were. Why else would I risk everything to bring you here?” He said, trying not to break.

“Because you are a fool, as all mortal men are.” Mallus sneered, “Just as this thing I’m using to talk to you right now. He thought he was strong. But I am stronger. I am and have always been stronger.”

“Have always been? Did you know him once?” Ray asked, desperate to be right despite the reality that it would be better if Leonard had simply wasted away in the time stream.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before continuing.

“We lost someone. And we loved him. We just need to know what happened to him.” Ray said, no longer able to keep a lump in his throat from forming.

Mallus let a deep and frightening laugh roll up from Mick’s chest into the air, and Ray stepped further back.

“You are a bigger fool than even I could have imagined. You come looking for love? There is no love here.” He growled, as a ball of burning light grew in Mick’s hand and he hurled it at Ray, sending him crashing into the wall behind him.

He tried to stand up, but found himself on his knees unable to breathe as Mallus mimed a death grip across the room.

“No…” he rasped as Mick’s figure moved across the room toward him. And seconds after being able to breathe again, Mick hit him so hard he flew back into the wall, blacking out for a moment as he fell to the floor.

Mallus loomed over Ray as he laid crumpled on the floor.

“I am not the man you dream of at night. I have not had my own voice, my own hands for centuries. But I know who you plead for. And I have your answer. You think it will give you peace? It will only haunt you.” Mallus said, as he slowly tightened the grip around Ray’s throat once again.

“I...don’t...care.” Ray rasped.

“The man you once loved, and kissed, and had in your bed was alone for centuries. I do not remember you, I do not care for you, you are a cockroach. I only know that the pathetic being whose atoms were sacrificed to my altar once belonged here because I can see all of time. You are suffering now, but you will never suffer the way he suffered. Your last thought will be of Leonard Snart’s screams becoming echoes as even the last of his time spirit died.” As Mallus spoke, Ray was painfully aware of Mick’s voice saying those words.

And in the moment before he blacked out, he thought he really could hear Leonard’s screams as his own voice howled out like a tortured creature. His last barely conscious hope being that someone might come.

Somehow, Ray never understanding it himself, though he’d been choked and was about to pass out, he was able to yell out loud enough for the others to hear him. He remained on the floor with Jax by his side guarding him as Sara, Nate, Amaya, and Zari fought Mallus.

When he woke up he was in med bay, with Mick lying unconscious in the space next to him. Sara, who’d been sitting across the room, got up when she saw him looking around.

“Hey, hey. You’re okay, you made it. I told you this was a bad idea,” she chucked, taking a deep breath. “How you feeling?”

Ray looked over to Mick and back to Sara. He had tears in his eyes.

“Um, will he...will he?” He said, his voice raspy barely audible.

“He’s gonna be okay, Ray. You both will,” Sara said, her face soft as she gave him a reassuring smile and rubbed his arm. “He’s taken a hard knock to the head before and it hasn’t stopped him.” 

“Mh. Do you think he remembers anything that Mallus said or did?” Ray asked.

“I don’t know. Do you remember anything that happened?” She asked.

Ray took a deep breath, and when he let it out he began to cry, lifting his arm away from Sara’s hand to try to wipe away his tears and cover his face a moment.

“It wasn’t him, I couldn’t save him. Leonard is gone and he turned into that monster because he couldn’t get back to us. He couldn’t…” Ray started to cough, from the tears and the pain in his throat. 

“Shh, shhh.” Sara wanted to comfort him but she didn’t know how, “Gideon? Can you give Ray something to help him sleep?” She said. As if sleep could ever bring him peace again. 

“Yes, Captain Lance.” Gideon replied, and soon Ray’s breathing slowed and settled. And his hand fell to his side.

Days later, Ray and Mick were able to walk around the Waverider again. Mick still hadn’t told anyone if he remembered anything that happened when he was possessed by Mallus. But he’d been drinking a lot even for him, and he was angrier than ever. Ray wondered aloud to Sara if he knew the truth and blamed himself. Thinking it should have been him. He wondered to himself what it must have been like to be controlled by the twisted cosmic remnants of his dead partner and friend.

Ray didn’t say much more to anyone about what happened beyond his concerns for Mick and the fact that Mallus was in fact once their Leonard Snart.

He may not have been Leonard anymore, but he seemed to know him almost as well. His prediction or promise, whatever it may have been, that he would never know another night’s sleep without imagining Leonard’s cries and his isolation was true.

While Ray would cry out in the middle of the night during these nightmares, Mick could often be heard shouting from rooms where he was alone. He’d begun seeing Leonard again when he wasn’t there, not even as a ghost. Seeing him drove him into fits of rage and grief.

Every day Ray would wake up, having matching under-eye bags with Mick, but still he smiled. Because he didn’t know what else to do. Because he was afraid that if he didn’t smile, he too would be consumed.


End file.
